Unexpected Reactions and Ruined Plans
by Kaeru Basho
Summary: It was Friday when Kurt decided to spill the news to Blaine about going back to McKinley. Now it's Sunday & the latter hasn't spoken or texted him ever since. Finn, at home, is acting the same way. What the hell's going on here?
1. Chapter 1: Kurt

**Unexpected Reactions and Ruined Plans**

**Summary:** It was Friday when Kurt decided to spill the news to Blaine about going back to McKinley. Now it's Sunday and the latter hasn't spoken or texted him ever since. Finn, at home, is acting the same way. What the hell is going on here?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I don't own any of the characters. *bows*

**A/N: **Spoilers for SOWK. Don't proceed if you don't want to be spoiled.

I have been on a quest to make a Klaine fanfic SO EPIC that muchacha10 would make a fanart out of it! Of course, this fic isn't one yet, but I'll be practicing in my writing again and again until I _do_ improve. This has been a source of inspiration I have had ever since I started shipping Klaine. Her fan works are just too awesome and writing would feel even more fulfilling if someone as awesome as her would recognize one of my fics. :) I hope to get support from you guys! :D

Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Kurt<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed…<p>

…and sighed.

…and sighed for the umpteenth time. It had been 2 days since Blaine hadn't contacted him at all… nor did he reply to his text messages or missed calls. He let his head fall into the table just inches away from his iPhone as he waited patiently for his phone to beep or ring. He had decided to tell Blaine about him transferring back to McKinley last Friday and frankly, he wasn't even sure if he had said it out correctly.

Blaine was stoned – frozen on the spot – that was for sure, and was zoned out for about a few minutes – Kurt understood that – but the Anderson was supportive of his decision nonetheless. Deep down inside, Kurt would've wanted the other teen to even show a little bit of restraint or at least suggested ideas like going to McKinley with him or maybe transfer to another school and elope and – Kurt shook his head rapidly – _anyway_,the point was, it had been _days_ and the black-haired teen wasn't showing any reactions Kurt was expecting him to.

Kurt grumbled upon the wood his face was currently implanted. He only lifted his head up quickly when he heard someone coming in from the front door.

"Dad?"

A tall teen entered the kitchen instead and Kurt heaved out yet another sigh. "Oh. Hi, Finn." He greeted and his step-brother all but nodded his way as the taller teen walked over the refrigerator and started rummaging it for food and refreshments.

His step-brother wasn't any different at all. He had broken the ice to his family during Friday night's dinner and he could tell… he got a reaction he was _slightly _expecting.

"Are you sure? I mean, won't that boy still be there at McKinley?" Carole had asked, her eyes deep with worry as she looked back to Burt, as if trying to silently tell him to stop Kurt from making a decision so rash. Burt had shared the same expression his step-mother was and turned fully towards Kurt, "Have you thought about this… _thing_ for a long time, Kurt? I mean, this ain't no easy decision that you can just pop up."

"I have." Kurt nodded as he looked back down to his plate, "Ever since I left McKinley, actually."

Finn looked up from his plate and exchanged looks with both Burt and Carole, all three not getting what Kurt was saying at all.

"I know it's," Kurt struggled to find the right words, "_confusing_." He placed his fork down and looked up at everybody, deciding he should just come out straightforward to his family. "I was confused… when I was at Dalton. I… didn't feel myself when I was there at all. It felt _suffocating_." Burt pursed his lips and bit back what he wanted to say in order for Kurt to continue.

"And while I know that I'm completely _safe_ there, Dad, I know that…" Kurt's voice quivered, "…I will not be safe forever when I face the whole world." Burt and Carole looked at each other and Finn simply looked down at his plate, playing with the pasta with his fork.

"Dalton's great! The Warblers are great! And while I may had issues before that I couldn't fit in – I actually did! Being at Warblers made me _see_ who I really was as a human being. Being outside my comfort zone, they made me _see_ that I was hiding behind my fashion – I was making it dictate who I was. Strip me off of my designer clothes and I was _just_ Kurt Hummel. Who _was_ Kurt Hummel without them? Who was Kurt Hummel without the snarky remarks? Who was Kurt Hummel without the bitch talks?" He snorted.

Finn smirked silently, surprisingly getting what Kurt wanted to point out.

"They made me see _**me**_.They made me realize that," Kurt's voice quivered as he somehow felt the sudden surge of energy and confidence to say, "I am who I am either way… that I should not be running away anymore."

Courage.

Kurt smiled when he looked at everyone and Burt could see that this wasn't the boy who cried in his shoulders on the day they found out about the bullying. This was his boy who had become a _man_. A man who finally had the courage to stand back up and fight to what he believes in.

…and it was going to be on that Monday that Kurt was heading back to McKinley with his dad to get the transfer papers done. But somehow he was kind of hesitant to make the sudden transfer work since he wasn't getting the reactions he was hoping even from his family.

The plan should've worked like this: He, Burt and Finn would go to school together and to Principal Figgin's office. He'd make Finn not tell the New Directions since he wanted to surprise them during club. They'd go out to Breadstix afterwards to celebrate his return.

Kurt lifted his face from the table and let his chin rest on it instead.

Somewhere in between, Blaine would've fitted in. Blaine would've been with him during his surprise. Blaine would've gone with them to Breadstix. And then he would've announced to everyone that they were together.

Kurt grumbled as he slammed his head on the desk again, making Finn jump from where he was and nearly dropping the milk carton he was currently chugging down, "Dude, are you okay?"

Kurt wasn't sure if he was.

* * *

><em>Is everything alright? – K<em>

Kurt watched at the screen where his green text bubble displayed lonely without a single reply from the recipient.

A minute passed in frustration when Kurt decided to take it out again to write another message.

_I miss you. – K_

Yet another frustrating minute.

_:( – K_

Kurt all but threw his iPhone a meter away from him on his bed as he flopped face-first into his pillow and somehow felt the sting in his eyes that he had been holding on for the past few days. Here he was, going on and off to his family about finally getting the courage to fight back to his bullies yet he couldn't even get the courage to make a damn call to his boyfriend and ask where they were going to stand now.

A beep.

Kurt stood upright in lightning fast speed.

There was a heavenly beep.

He felt his heart beat faster when he crawled towards his discarded phone and staggered to unlock it.

_:'( – B_

Kurt's heart tore when he saw that single white text bubble amidst his threads of unreplied green text bubbles and he weakly dropped the phone to his side when he felt a single tear roll from his eye.

_Talk to me. – K_

Kurt was upset when he got another dose of silent treatment from the other teen again. He couldn't help but finally let his held-back tears before he blacked out to sleep.

Monday morning came too fast.

Kurt Hummel got out of bed with a throbbing headache and bags under his eyes. He couldn't help but mentally curse at himself for being so unrealistically emotional. This wasn't how things usually work and he shouldn't take things this seriously.

Slapping his cheeks at both sides together, he kept on a face that was ready for his comeback at McKinley High.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!<strong>_" He laughed when he screamed that at the top of his lungs when he reached the outer field, receiving a few cheers and applauses from the New Directions. Kurt excitedly ran down the few steps towards his friends and jumped at them one by one, tightening his hold at each and every one, but especially towards Mercedes.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening!" Mercedes was teary-eyed when she playfully danced with Kurt amidst their embrace and Kurt shared the same enthusiasm. "I missed you, 'Cedes." He softly said. "My baby boy is back." She cooed as she playfully took Kurt's hat away from him and jumped up and down like an excited kid.

"_Kurt!_" Tina squealed – albeit, uncharacteristically – but Kurt only squealed back with the same level of happiness and giddiness when he gave the Asian girl a tight hug.

"You're back? For good this time? The dolphins aren't taking you away again?" Brittany asked as she held Kurt by his soft fingers she loved so much. Kurt couldn't help but only laugh at what she was saying, missing her silly yet amusing words.

"Welcome back, Kurt." Quinn greeted him softly and Kurt muttered a soft "thanks" when everyone started gathering around him, talking all at once on the things he missed, that the glee club wasn't the same without him, and the things they'll be doing together for Nationals.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked, somehow missing the obnoxious voice his frienemy was about to bellow by now. Puck shrugged his question off when he somehow heard the words _Rachel _plus _nosejob_. In the fit of excited chatter, Kurt couldn't help but feel that momentary tug in his chest. The feeling that there were inner jokes between New Directions that he didn't understand anymore and that there were his share of jokes he made (that he learned from Dalton) too that didn't get them laughing. It was _weird_ but he knew he just had to get the hang out of it.

Leaning back into a rail, he somehow spotted something blue and red at the corner of his eye.

_The Dalton uniform?_ Was he imagining things? He must've spent too much time everyday looking at the uniforms that he was starting to see it here at McKinley too.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Kurt looked up to Finn who was grinning behind him, "Kurt, I think somebody has something to say." And as if on cue, three Dalton students emerged from the piling McKinley students and Kurt can't help but felt his jaw drop at what he was seeing.

"Blaine…" He quietly called.

From the top of the stairs, Blaine painfully looked at the New Directions – to one person in particular – ignoring the looks that other McKinley students were looking past their way at how there were private school boys on a public school campus. Slowly, Blaine descended down the steps, Wes and David behind him, as he they made their way towards the group.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Kurt mentally cursed at how his voice was shaking right now. Great, so much for keeping up with the _I-am-still-mad-at-you_ attitude. "I… I thought you didn't want to talk."

Blaine chose not to answer that accusation and somehow had the same inner struggle to keeping his emotions bottled up as well. Kurt could see that the other teen was trying his best not to break out into tears as well.

"Kurt… for the past few days… I," Blaine's voice shook, "I didn't know what to say…"

Kurt looked downwards when he looked away, biting the insides of his lower lip as he crossed his arms close to himself, as if trying to wrap himself around for security.

"I tried… writing messages… tried pressing the call button when I had your name on my screen already."

Kurt flinched as he painfully looked up to Blaine.

"If there's one thing… that the Warblers and I learned from you when you were at Dalton," Blaine steered away with his words as he looked back at Wes and David, "is that we sing what we want to say."

_I walked across an empty land_

At the start of the song, Kurt couldn't help but feel the familiar voices he had grown to adore and love.

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

And as a forest of red and blue blazers emerged from the corner of the wall on the high steps of McKinley's outdoor field, Kurt felt his lower lip tremble and the corner of his eyes burning.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

The sound of the piano and violins started emerging from behind him and Kurt Hummel knew where this was going. They had this all carefully planned out without his knowing.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

Kurt tried to bite back a smile and forced himself to try to look angry again when Blaine descended a step down closer to him. He was torn when he saw that same struggled look Blaine had as well.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he ran down towards the piano and took over, belting out in song as he played the keys with energy, feeling the song and singing his heart out. Kurt couldn't help but let a small smile escape when he felt himself swaying in tune.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
><em>

Yes… it was exactly like this moment when Kurt first got to know Blaine… the moment he fell in love with Blaine Anderson.

_So why don't we go  
>Somewhere only we know?<em>

Kurt breathed out happily when he finally allowed himself to smile.

_Somewhere only we know?_

Blaine walked over to him and Kurt felt his heart against his throat. Blaine opened both his palms out to him and Kurt took them willingly – almost too instantly – as he allowed himself to be pulled down from the steps towards Blaine… Not even being able to fathom how everyone was looking at there way, eyes not judging and smiles not sneering.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

One by one, the Warblers gathered his way and New Directions sang along with them. Trent patting him on the shoulder, Thad pulling him close by an arm in a short hug, followed suit by the rest of the Warblers in friendly gestures and smiles. Something he had never had outside New Directions.

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Jeff smiled at him and Kurt smiled back. Finally, Wes and David grinned towards him together and they, too, gave their share of comforting smiles. "Take it easy, Kurt." Wes' all too familiar words were said and Kurt couldn't help but snort a little at their leader's appropriate choice of words.

_This could be the end of everything_

Kurt finally heaved out a huge suppressed sigh, the tension on his shoulders slowly leaving, the knot around his stomach slowly loosening.

_So why don't we go_

Finn stepped up with a surprisingly proud smirk as he held out welcome arms to wrap around his step-brother, "Welcome back, bro. We got your back." Kurt couldn't contain his feelings anymore when he felt his tears falling, "Yeah."

_Somewhere only we know,_

Mercedes was there to pick him up and beamed when she saw his tears, "This is real, Kurt."

_Somewhere only we know,_

And with the last look he had, it was directed towards the person behind all of this public display. Kurt looked at the mixture of expressions Blaine was holding and couldn't help but laugh and choke from a sob at the same time as he momentarily looked at his feet and back up towards his boyfriend.

_Somewhere only we know._

As the song slowly comes to an end, applauses and cheers followed but were soon drowned out when Kurt saw Blaine's tearful eyes that looked straight at him. Kurt smiled painfully towards the boy before him and waited for Blaine to speak.

Blaine sniffed when he forced a smile and rubbed the tip of his nose in embarrassment, "You… you don't know how much I got Wes and these guys to do that with me."

Kurt laughed and allowed a lone single tear to fall astray, pursing his lips nervously when words escaped him for the first time on his wordy type of life. Blaine seemed to be feeling the same way when he finally spoke, "I missed you."

Kurt's mouth trembled and his nose started twitching, finally giving in and throwing his arms around Blaine, the latter doing the same as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's tiny waist.

Both didn't care who were looking… all they wanted to feel right now was the intensity of their embrace and the emotions that they have finally delivered towards the other.


	2. Chapter 2: Blaine

**Unexpected Reactions and Ruined Plans**

**Summary:** It was Friday when Kurt decided to spill the news to Blaine about going back to McKinley. Now it's Sunday and the latter hasn't spoken or texted him ever since. Finn, at home, is acting the same way. What the hell is going on here?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I don't own any of the characters. *bows*

**A/N: **Okay, so my goal to finishing this before BTW comes out has failed that's why I kinda lost a little bit of inspiration thus, the _slight _(cough) delay of this chapter. But, of course, it's against my principles to leave a story hanging so here's the last chapter of this two-shot: Blaine's side of the story. :) Enjoy and thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Blaine<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't quite get his head out of what had just been said. He never felt so… so… <em>shocked<em> to even realize that his mouth was gaping for about a minute already. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to register the words:

Going. Back. To. McKinley.

Blaine tilted his head towards an angle that could somehow clear his mind and understand what those words meant (as if doing so would even help with anything).

"Blaine?"

Blaine snapped out of his animated reverie as he looked back at worried-looking glasz-colored eyes. "Is it okay?" His boyfriend asked and somehow, Blaine had the urge to try and slap himself awake from this daydreaming. Blaine looked at the other boy in askance and Kurt could only shrink his head lower and slump his shoulders as he repeated his words softly this time, "I'm… going back to McKinley."

"I know… my life had been," Kurt scratched the back of his neck in nervousness as he avoided Blaine's gaze, "_messed up_," Kurt smirked in loneliness, "but… I'm ready to go back and stop running away anymore." Hazel eyes bore to glasz ones… Blaine's mouth was still gaping and moved to speak but no words would come out.

Kurt reached out and laid a hand on top of Blaine's which snapped Blaine out of his trance, "I don't care if they mock me for who I am. Being with the Warblers made me love me for who I really am. Nobody can change who I am." Blaine was dumfounded when he slowly looked at Kurt's hand on his and slowly looked back up to Kurt's face.

Kurt frowned a little as he waved a palm in front of Blaine's face. "Hey! Am I talking to a statue here?"

Blaine blinked a few times before saying, "I think you lost me back at "going back to McKinley"."

Kurt all but grumbled and somehow laughed at the same time and it was that laugh that Blaine realized Kurt wasn't able to make when around with the other Warblers. Yes, Kurt was able to laugh with the Warblers sometimes but it was always reserved.

Kurt had his head down with a smile and from this angle, Blaine saw the line connecting towards Kurt's jaw and found it so pale and soft to touch. He took his hand out and carefully tried to touch it but detoured his way and set his hand on Kurt's cheek instead, raising the other boy's face to look at him.

Kurt blinked, his heart on his throat and his breath being held back by the sudden gesture, waiting for Blaine to say something. Blaine all but smiled, "I'm guessing nothing's going to stop you from going back, is there?" Kurt's eyes twitched for a moment in sadness and his lips pursed. "Yeah…" His voice croaked. Blaine only nodded in understanding and leaned in closer to touch their foreheads together.

* * *

><p>Blaine took everything into serious thought for the whole time as they walked towards their next class. Kurt was animatedly chatting some things away about heading to the principal's office to get his transfer papers, skipping Warblers practice – more like, avoiding the Warblers – and then just meeting up with Blaine at the Lima Bean afterwards.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been spacing out today." Kurt looked at his best friend slash boyfriend worriedly as their footsteps slowly came into a halt. "Are you alright?" Blaine smiled fakely as he nodded weakly, "Oh. I… I was just thinking… about some things…" Blaine continued to walk but Kurt grabbed him by the elbow to prevent him from getting away from the topic and placed in a firm grip. "…is this about my transfer? Please tell me if something is bothering you."

Blaine was torn when he looked straight back at Kurt's pained eyes, the mix of blue, green and gray slowly watering and Blaine could only panic when he replied, "I will. I will." He smiled as he took Kurt's hand and holds it with the longing look he had been doing ever since Kurt told him of the news, this was the touch that was soon going to be foreign when Kurt leaves Dalton. "If something comes to mind… I will." Kurt didn't seem convinced.

"Like I said… I'm still thinking about it… I'm…" Blaine paused, "…letting it sink in."

Kurt flinched, he didn't know what to reply with that so he just nodded and let the topic go.

Blaine started walking once more, dragging Kurt by the hand, before the brunet stops him again. "You're not letting go…" Kurt mused as he looked down at their intertwined hands, a gesture none of them are ashamed to show at the hallways of Dalton, but a gesture that they were still shy about… and soon, a gesture they wouldn't be able to do anymore.

"Exactly."

Kurt's mouth gapes a little as he looked at Blaine's eyebrows quirking in nervousness, the Anderson looking down in embarrassment. "I… won't get to do this anymore… might as well make the most out of it." Blaine shrugged and Kurt can't help but smile, tightening his hold around Blaine's hand – his silent agreement – and finally walked towards class.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath when he entered the Warblers Hall… unusually alone. He knew the other guys were going to notice the sudden difference but deep inside, he was hoping they weren't going to be as nosy as they usually were… just this once.<p>

"Hey, Blaine!" Jeff bounced towards him and then blinked, "Where's Kurt?"

Screwed. So much for not noticing anything different.

Blaine chose not to reply as he simply shrugged the blonde away and left the other Warbler to continue blinking as he made his way to one side of the couch, saved by Wes' hammering of his gavel upon calling order.

"Now… as we have all discussed the song nominations for the set list of next month's Charity Fair, the council has come into a breakdown on 5 of the songs that received much of the votes. And while majority of it are for duets… we were thinking on having Blaine and Kurt –" Wes stopped, "– wait, where's Kurt?"

Blaine facepalmed as everyone looked around in search for the brunet and all eyes landed on him, the one usually with Kurt, of course. Blaine heaved out a heavy sigh and decided to pick out the opportunity on breaking the news to everyone.

It was now or never. "Kurt won't be coming."

Everyone exchanged bewildered looks and Thad's eyebrow quirked, ready to ask Blaine to expound his statement when Blaine cut him off, "He won't be coming back anymore."

The whole hall was awkward in the silence and it was Randy who broke off the silence, "Boyfriend spat?" This earned a few muffled laughs and chuckles from the boys but some chose not to when they saw the distressed look on Blaine's face. "He won't be coming back to Warblers. Nor to Dalton."

The whole room went dead silent.

"He's going back to McKinley."

Some of the boys' jaws dropped.

Wes set his gavel down slowly and softly asked, "When did this happen?" Blaine sighed out loud as he began telling the others, "He told me during lunch time… he's working on the transfer papers as we speak. He's going back to McKinley on Monday."

Distressed whispers from the Warblers immediately filled the air. "He isn't… doing this… just to go to Nationals because we lost, right?" Jeff trailed off.

Blaine was irked, "How dare you!" And with his sudden outburst, the Warblers were thrown into chaos and everyone was arguing simultaneously… some in Kurt's defense and some not.

"–Kurt will never do that–!" Nick spoke up.

"I'm sorry okay? I wasn't accusing him! It was just a thought and it's a stupid thing to say! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jeff panicked, trying his best to get as far away from Blaine as possible.

"_Order! I will have order!_" Wes exclaimed, banging his gavel over and over until everyone calmed down. But before everyone's voices died down, he noticed how Blaine slumped in his seat, staring downcast and totally out of it despite being still _very much_ upset.

"It is… very unfortunate… but we all know he will be missed. It is not our decision to make… but Kurt's. I am sure he has meant no harm even if his reason _is_ to go to Nationals. He had originally belonged to the New Directions. He has simply gone back home." Wes said, shocking even himself that he held such powerful words when he saw a few heads nodding in agreement with him.

"We will just have to make a few adjustments on the set list then… now… Blaine will have to…–" Everything drowned out on Blaine's hearing after that. Even after months that the Warblers and Kurt have been through – Kurt finally fitting in and all – there were still those that were a little threatened and uneasy of his presence… and this only made him _even more_ upset.

Kurt wasn't like these guys who were going straight to college after high school and then inherit some big-ass business in the near future… and that was why singing and the performing arts meant _so much _to Kurt, it was what he had always dreamed of and it was what he had planned to have his future filled with. He knew being in New Directions meant something so much more to Kurt, albeit, he also knew that being at Warblers meant much to him as well. And it was really frustrating how some of these guys even had the nerve to try and judge how Kurt would feel.

"Blaine."

Blaine raised his head to his name when he soon realized that the meeting had already ended and the Warblers are slowly leaving the hall.

"Are you alright?" David asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that today?"

"Because you look like a walking zombie right now." Wes pointed out and Blaine instantly gapes, his face falling into his hands, "Crap. Kurt would have probably noticed it too."

The Asian simply smirked as both he and David walked over to Blaine and sit at either of his side, "I'm guessing you haven't talked it out completely with him yet." Blaine raised his face from his hands, "Huh? What do you mean?" David instantly chuckled as he sympathetically pats Blaine on the shoulder, "That's right. First-timer."

"You're obviously upset about him leaving." Wes crossed his arms with a smirk.

"That, I am, I don't see where this is going." Blaine simply answered when his phone beeps and he takes it out, only to have Wes snatch it up instantly. "_Hey!_"

_We are holding Blaine Anderson hostage. He will get back to you. – W & D_

"I'm meeting up with Kurt afterwards!" Blaine protested as he tried to snatch his phone back but Wes shoved him away instead, "I am canceling it. Don't worry, I told him." Wes grinned as he made one final text and shut Blaine's mobile phone, pocketing it away as he turned back to the junior. "We need to talk."

Blaine glared at the Asian, "With all due respect, senior council students, I think I don't need to." Blaine gets up on his feet but was roughly pushed back down by Wes and David's hands at either side of his shoulder.

David raised an eyebrow, "Clearly you are just embarrassed to admit that you are upset –"

"– No, I'm not –!"

Wes nods in agreement, "–which we are very much aware is _natural_ in men when it comes to weaknesses regarding their significant others." Blaine opens his mouth to argue. "So we are asking you –"

"– if not, _force_ you –" David stressed.

"– to tell us… if you have told Kurt that you don't want to be separated from him." The silence that followed was all what Wes and David needed to hear to know what Blaine's answer was, his mouth left agape and unable to make a comeback. "Knowing you… you might've only told him that you support him with whatever his decision was."

"Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?" Blaine replied defensively, which only made Wes and David exchange aghast glances, thoroughly awed – and impressed – at the innocence of one Blaine Anderson's words.

"Blaine…" David sighed out loud in amusement, trying to stifle his laugh, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine… as much as you are being supportive of the other's decision… you also need to talk to him too. Being honest is the first step to communication."

"And you weren't exactly completely honest with him." Wes agreed, "Now… tell us… _truthfully_–" Wes closed in on Blaine with his interrogation, making Blaine lean back a little bit by the sudden proximity of the head Warbler, "…would you like Kurt to stay… or would _you_ rather leave Dalton to be with him?"

Blaine was yet again stoned like how he was when Kurt first broke to him the news… what Wes pointed out shocked him a bit… he hadn't really thought about it. "I didn't want Kurt to leave–"

"– _didn't _–?" David quirked an eyebrow.

"– because stopping would've been of no use. I know he wants to go back. He has never looked this sure and _ready_ in his life!" Blaine defended his side and somehow looked as torn as he originally already was, "But… I guess after that, I was okay with him leaving. I know it may sound… _upsetting_… but he could never get to smile his usual smile when he's at Dalton."

"Yes, we know."

Blaine raised an eyebrow towards David, "You know?"

"We may have seen it once when you were… heading to drive back towards Lima one time." David explained, "It was when you were getting inside your cars."

"He had a high-pitched laugh." Wes added.

"It was hard not to notice."

"I think everyone in the parking lot heard it."

Blaine blinked as he looked at the two Warblers' observations and how the situation seemed just so _normal_ towards them as if this really didn't bother them at all. "…so…" He trailed off, hoping for the two to fill him in on what was going to happen now, still not getting where this conversation was going.

"We don't want to hinder his decisions too, Blaine, making a mess out of this is only going to confuse him more and it won't really make a difference since we're not going to any competition anymore anyway." Wes all but shrugged and Blaine momentarily felt that tug in his chest disappear, "We're more concerned of how _you_ are keeping up with this."

Blaine saw how Wes looked at him, his gaze serious and worried, and he somehow chose to stare downcast to avoid the intensity of that stare… ashamed and perplexed on how things have been going on inside his head. "…I just…" He started and both Wes and David waited for him to continue, "…don't want to be away from him."

"There you go!" David smiled as he playfully slapped Blaine by the back, making the latter stumble a bit, "You know that, we know that, Kurt may know that but unless if you really tell him… then he never really will."

"Go tell him, Blaine." Wes encouraged.

"_I want to sing to him!_" Blaine brightened up.

Wes' smirk was instantly wiped off of his face.

"_With the Warblers!_"

Wes glared at the junior, "No." He sternly said.

"But, Wes, I–!"

"No. Nonononono. You remembered what happened last time, Anderson. We are _not_ tarnishing Dalton's name _again_!" Wes snapped. "–Dalton wasn't really tarnished by it–" "_You're not helping, David!_"

"I want to do this for Kurt! I'm sure half of the Warblers – if not, _all_ – would want to say their goodbyes too." Blaine pressed, making Wes raise an eyebrow, "Goodbye? _You_ want to sing him _goodbye_?" Blaine was taken back a bit but he shook his head, "No. Not exactly. I have an appropriate song for it."

"I'm with him on this one, Wesley." David grinned.

Wes only glared at his best friend and looked back at Blaine when the junior continued, "If there's one thing I learned from Kurt… is that singing to get a message through is better than just saying it." Blaine could see that Wes was still a little hesitant… but he was bending towards his side. This was a good sign and one single push is what he just needed, "Let this be practice for the upcoming Charity Fair too."

Wes looked skeptical but also read how Blaine was trying to bribe him with his, "Fine." Blaine air pumped. "But you're practicing _double time_ to make up for it. You can't skip. And you can't give me reasons like needing to leave early because of a 2-hour long drive towards Lima because you have a date with Kurt. I _will_ skin you alive if you do, Anderson." Wes threatened as he pointed his gavel towards Blaine's face.

Blaine and David could only look at each other in fear of facing Wes' wrath.

"Great. More practice." David muttered under his breath. Wes hit him with the said gavel. "Ow!"

"Now… we need the New Directions' help."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Blaine!" Finn's attention was drawn when he heard his mother exclaim upon answering the telephone. "Yes. Yes, he's home. Do you want to talk to him?"<p>

Carole's smile was bright upon her face and somehow it slowly turned to questioning when she looked at Finn instead, "Oh. Finn?" Finn blinked. "Yes, he's here. He just got back. Alright." Finn had the same bewildered look as Carole did when she handed the receiver to her son and Finn could only quirk an eyebrow as he pressed the phone to his ears.

"Hel…lo?"

"Finn? It's Blaine."

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out as much." Okay, totally awkward. "Something wrong?"

Finn could hear Blaine sigh into the phone, "I need your help. It's about Kurt."

Finn frowned, "Dude, are you guys fighting? 'Cause you know, he's not talking to anyone right now and I guess you're not talking to him too. So this might be the part where I tell you to back off my brother or I'll smack you the next time I see you."

"_No!_" Finn jumped at Blaine's outburst. "I mean, no… we're not fighting – or at least, I think we're not – well, it's a little complicated and that's what I need your help with."

Finn blinked again, suddenly curious as to what the Dalton boy has to say, "Okay, bro… I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"So I guess we pretty much just panic-practiced the whole weekend." Blaine grinned, finishing his story as they walked towards Blaine's car in the McKinley parking lot when Blaine picked Kurt up. "Hmm… no wonder Finn wasn't talking to me at home." Kurt contemplated and Blaine gave his boyfriend a sidelong look, judging him teasingly, "Not the other way around?"<p>

Kurt pouted with a mock glare when he smacked Blaine by the upper arm, "And whose fault do you think that is?" Blaine snorted, "_I'm sorry!_ Wes and David wouldn't give me back my phone! It was one of their conditions and they weren't allowing me to go online either." Blaine explained, stepping a bit away from his boyfriend as he threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

Kurt merely hummed in acknowledgement as he hid his smile behind the notebooks he was currently hugging into his chest. He was caught off guard when Blaine took his hand and intertwined their fingers, not minding that they were amidst McKinley grounds – and bullies – right now. Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring back at him, "Blaine… we're not at Dalton."

"I know…" Blaine shrugged, "But… I want to do this right. I want to be the best boyfriend you'll ever have. I'm not ashamed of us… Inside _or_ outside Dalton." Kurt could see Blaine's hazel eyes watering a little bit at that sincere confession.

Kurt stared downcast, definitely ashamed of what he said and also bashful on what Blaine said, and only held Blaine's hand tighter. "Technically, you _are_… since you're the only one I ever had."

"And the only you will _ever _have?"

Kurt blushed when he looked back at Blaine, caught off guard yet again, his heart on his throat. "If… if you won't get bored with me." That came out in a barely audible whisper and Blaine chuckled upon hearing it, "Come on, let's go get coffee."

Kurt could only grin as he allowed himself to be pulled away towards Blaine's parked car, ("And you say you aren't good in romance."), thinking that this certainly wasn't what he had planned things to turn out nor expected to happen… ("Hahaha. I try, you know."), but, this could actually work out either way.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much for reading this. The BTW ep was just SO awesome, don't you agree? :D I hope you enjoyed the story and again, reviews and comments are very much welcome! :)


End file.
